The present invention relates to cable television systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing impulse pay-per-view service and the like on a one-way cable television system.
Interest in pay-per-view programming for cable television is on the rise, and cable system operators are becoming more aware of the need for an efficient and reliable program ordering mechanism. Pay-per-view service enables a cable television customer the opportunity to select specific programs, such as first-run movies, sporting events, and special presentations for viewing at a special fee over and above the standard monthly cable television charges. Pay-per-view services can also be provided to customers of satellite television networks and the like. In the present application, all references to "cable television" will be understood to also cover all other types of television and/or data broadcasting wherein a user can choose from various program offerings or other transactions (e.g., shop at home, bank at home, etc.).
It has been determined that the peak ordering periods for pay-per-view programs occur in the last few minutes before a program begins. Thus, an effective pay-per-view system must allow a large number of subscribers to order on an impulse basis at the last minute. A number of technologies have been developed to allow subscribers to purchase program material on a pay-per-view basis. They do not adequately fill the need, however, for an economical system that enables true impulse ordering.
In a conventional one-way addressable system, pay-per-view programs have been accommodated in the past by enabling a viewer to order a program in advance of the "event" by telephoning a customer service representative employed by the cable system operator. In such systems, the customer service representative enters the program selection into a billing computer, which then forwards the request to the headend computer ("addressable controller") for authorizing the viewer's converter to receive the program. Program authorization data is transmitted by the headend over the RF cable which also carries the television signals one-way to the viewer's converter. This approach requires subscribers to order pay-per-view programs significantly in advance of the event, and it may require a significant staff of customer service representatives to handle a large volume of incoming orders.
Two-way cable television systems are known which can be used to provide pay-per-view service. Subscribers in such two-way systems enter purchase requests into a device in their home and the order is executed automatically. These two-way cable systems utilize the return RF path provided by the two-way cable television distribution system. Program ordering information is forwarded to the cable television headend system through the return RF path of the cable, and the headend checks the creditworthiness of the subscriber, records the purchase, and forwards an authorization to the converter over the cable. This process can be time consuming and, in the case of a large system, results in the need to order the program in advance. If the headend control system is down, or there is noise or other distortion in the return spectrum during a broadcast, potential customers will be lost.
Other attempts at providing pay-per-view service have focused around the use of a telephone return path. For example, voice response systems are known which utilize a computer at the headend to answer calls placed by subscribers. A series of questions are asked of the caller via synthesized or taped verbal cues. The subscriber responds to the queries by entering codes using the touchtone keypad on his telephone, or a tone generating device if a rotary phone is the only available instrument.
It is estimated that a purchase session with such a voice response system requires a connection time that averages between 60 and 90 seconds. When multiplied by many subscribers, this represents a serious limitation to the volume of traffic such a system can handle. In addition, a voice response system requires a significant capital outlay for headend equipment, phone lines, and touchtone devices for subscribers lacking touchtone service.
Auto-dial devices are also known which allow subscribers to order programs by entering information into a terminal connected to the subscriber's telephone line. The process of communicating with the headend computer is handled by a microprocessor in the subscriber's terminal. Once an order has been phoned in, the customer's credit is checked and a record is established for invoicing. The headend addressable controller then downloads the appropriate authorization over the one-way addressable system. Call duration, including connect/disconnect and line recovery for such a system is estimated at 15 seconds. This again represents a serious bottleneck when extended to a reasonably sized subscriber base. If a large number of telephone lines are used, the bottleneck will then shift to credit verification, order recording, and converter authorization stages. Such an auto-dial system requires substantial capital outlay for equipment at the headend and for subscriber equipment.
All of the systems described require the establishment of a closed-loop communication link hetween the subscriber and the headend computer system before a subscriber can view a pay-per-view program. The transaction time is not instantaneous and closed-loop communication for order processing is required for each participating subscriber. It is not unreasonable to expect that with a suhstantial subscriber base, subscribers will have to order programs well in advance of the event to guarantee sufficient time for processing and communication of program authorization. Such systems further demand that the entire ordering system be operational prior to the program, or potential orders will be lost. A last minute equipment or communication link failure will result in lost revenue opportunity and frustrated subscribers.
In order to overcome the limitations of the real-time ordering systems described above, the present invention provides a pay-per-view technology referred to as "store and forward". This ordering system provides an effective solution to the operational problems associated with traffic bottlenecks caused by peak order loads. The store and forward technology poses no limits to the number of subscribers that can order an event and provides instantaneous program authorization for immediate subscriber viewing.
In the system of the present invention, subscribers' cable television converters are pre-loaded with purchase credits against which pay-per-view programs can be ordered. The subscriber orders a pay-per-view program by entering a secret personal identification code, either directly on the converter or using a remote control. If the subscriber has sufficient credit, he receives instant authorization to view the program. The converter is not required to communicate with the headend system until later. At the time a program is purchased, a program identifier and time stamp is stored in the converter's non-volatile memory. Later, on a non-real-time basis, the addressable controller at the headend collects the program purchase information from the converters for subsequent billing.
In the system of the present invention, every subscriber can order an event up to the last minute for a showing, or even during the first minutes of a program depending on the cut-off ordering time determined by the cable operator. In this way, consumers are able to purchase programs on a true impulse basis. The system of the present invention is the only scheme known that does not require real-time communication and data processing in order to provide pay-per-view service.
The present invention enables implementation of impulse pay-per-view service without incurring the cost of installing and maintaining a two-way cable television distribution plant. The system uses a well-known addressable cable television system for one-way control functions sent to a subscriber's converter from the headend. The public switched telephone network is used as a return reporting path for collection of billing information related to purchases made through the subscriber terminal. Purchase reporting occurs automatically, and does not require any specific action on the part of the subscriber. The system does not impose restrictiOns on the normal use of the telephone by the subscriber, and does not exhibit signs of its action (e.g., ringing of the telephone). There is no need for a cable system operator tO convert from a one-way to a two-way cable television system.